Summertime Graffiti
is an original song appeared as insert song for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 8, sung by Beit, High×Joker, and W. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= "WEEI!" Junbi wa ii ka? ENJIN zenkai Mabushii hodo ni Oh! Sunshine Beam Hirumu HAATO ja miushinaisou Kiai tenkomori de ikou! Ah hirogaru aoi umi ni Ah makenai kurai no kanousei Tamesu toki da yo idonde miru yo Our Chance! Let's Summer isshokenmei ga Ne?! Summer niau kisetsusa Ii janai! Suna mamire datte Egao wa hyaku PAASENTO! Let's Summer jiyuu na Color Ne?! Summer egakeba OKKEE Motto (goukai!) Motto (daitan!) SAMAATAIMU no GURAFITI Kirei nano mo hetappi nano mo ORIJINARU desho Oh! Very Good Juuyou nano wa ajitte yatsuda Jibun-rashisa ga oishii! Ah tsuranaru hoshi o miage Ah kyou ni kasanete mireba Kanjirun da yo shinjiterunda Our Start! Let's Summer muchuu ni nacchae Ne?! Summer acchuuma nanda Ii janai! Kuyashi namida mo ne Seishun hyaku PAASENTO! Let's Summer shibashi no kyuukei Ne?! Summer suika wa dou yo? "AISU ga ii!" Motto (hiyanya~ri) motto (anma~i!) SAMAATAIMU no nami ni nore Asemizu tarashite hibana o chirashite Susume ashita e Dancing! Doing! Kokoro to kokoro ga te o tsunaide yuku Fushigi na chikara Shining! Shining! Our Dream! Let's Summer isshokenmei ga Ne?! Summer niau kisetsusa Ii janai! Suna mamire datte Egao wa hyaku PAASENTO! Let's Summer jiyuu na Color Ne?! Summer egakeba OKKEE Motto (goukai!) Motto (daitan!) Ima toiu kagayaki wa Kitto (gentei!) Kitto (eien!) SAMAATAIMU no GURAFITI |-| Kanji= 「ウェーイ！」 準備はいいか？エンジン全開 まぶしいほどにOh！ Sunshine Beam 怯むハートじゃ見失いそう 気合いてんこ盛りでいこう！ Ah　広がる青い海に Ah　負けないくらいの可能性 試すときだよ　挑んでみるよOur Chance！ Let's Summer　一所懸命が ね？！　Summer　似合う季節さ イイジャナイ！　砂まみれだって 笑顔は100パーセント！ Let's Summer　自由なColor ね？！　Summer　描けばオッケー◎ もっと(豪快！)もっと(大胆！) 夏時間(サマータイム)のグラフィティ キレイなのも下手っぴなのも オリジナルでしょ Oh！ Very Good 重要なのはアジってやつだ 自分らしさが美味しい！ Ah　連なる星を見上げ Ah　今日に重ねてみれば 感じるんだよ　信じてるんだOur Start！ Let's Summer　夢中になっちゃえ ね？！　Summer　あっちゅーまなんだ イイジャナイ！　悔しナミダもね 青春100パーセント！ Let's Summer　しばしの休憩 ね？！　Summer　スイカはどうよ？「アイスがいい！」 もっと(冷んや～り)もっと(あんま～い！) 夏時間(サマータイム)の波に乗れ 汗水たらして　火花をちらして ススメ明日へDancing！ Doing！ 心と心が手を繋いでゆく 不思議なチカラShining！ Shining！ Our Dream！ Let's Summer　一所懸命が ね？！　Summer　似合う季節さ イイジャナイ！　砂まみれだって 笑顔は100パーセント！ Let's Summer　自由なColor ね？！　Summer　描けばオッケー◎ もっと(豪快！)もっと(大胆！) イマという輝きは きっと(限定！)きっと(永遠！) 夏時間(サマータイム)のグラフィティ |-| English= "Hey!" Are you ready? Engine's at full throttle Such a dazzling, oh! sunshine beam Losing sight of your frightened heart let's stack our fighting spirit! Ah, in the vast blue sea Ah, don't lose this potential It's time to test our chance and challenge it! Let's summer with all our might Hey!? Summer, such a fitting season Isn't it great?! Covered in sand our smile's at 100%! Let's summer with free colors Hey!? Summer, if we draw, we'll be okay◎ More (excitement!) More (bold!) Summertime graffiti So beautiful yet so poor It's original, right? Oh! Very good What's important is a fellow's taste It's tasty like yourself! Ah, looking up at the extending stars Ah, if we try to pile them up today we can feel them. Believe in our start! Let's summer, become crazy Hey!? Summer, just like that isn't it great?! Even with regretful tears our youth's at 100%! Let's summer, taking a short break Hey!? Summer, where's the watermelon? "Ice cream's so good!" More (so cool~!) More (sweet~!) Ride the waves for summertime Our sweat's dripping like scattered sparks Advance towards tomorrow, dancing! Doing! Let's hold hands heart to heart What a wonderful power, shining! Shining! Our dream! Let's summer with all our might Hey!? Summer, such a fitting season Isn't it great?! Covered in sand our smile's at 100%! Let's summer with free colors Hey!? Summer, if we draw it, we'll be okay◎ More (excitement!) More (bold!) It's now shining Surely (limited!) Surely (forever!) Summertime graffiti Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs